The current specification refers to an invention patent relative to a slow humectation can that allows a constant and uninterrupted humidifying process to cigars (it can be made of plastic, tin, etc) that can be stashed away no less than 5 months to avoid drying. This invention also works as a restoring for dried-up cigars without the need of a humidor, at the same time the cans can be stacked vertically in groups, thanks to a joining system between them; in the bottom of the cans there is a groove that occupies the space of the top lid of the can beneath it, this can be used for safe transport or stored easily avoiding any fall.
Cigars also known as “puros” or “habanos” in regard to their ancestral origin, is tobacco leaves rolled on itself and without any covering with paper. Its main origin is Cuba, with its soil and special weather condition of temperature and humid environment.
The consumption of cigars requires special conditions that allow them to enjoy its organoleptic features, specially its aroma and also to smoke them without efforts or inconvenience.
However the exporting of cigars to different latitudes other than their natural home an also with different temperatures and humidity conditions require the proper conservation of them, during its transportation and on the retail store and prior to been acquired by the smoker, or with him.
In the case of the retail stores, they generally have big humidors consisting of rooms or furniture that offer special conditions of humidity and temperature.
However for the consumers it's not practical to have these places that are of industrial use and high cost so the conservation of cigars requires the use of box type humidors, that consist of wooden boxes with a humidifying system, mainly a humid sponge, helping in the conditions needed for the cigar to be ready for smoking. The system requires periodic moistening of the sponge.
According to the invention, it consists of a humidifying device for small size cigars, made of a can with a lid on its upper side. Inside there is the humectation material made of two humid sponges, one placed inside the upper lid and the other on the bottom of the can respectively, the lid has small holes in the lower side so as to let out humidity from the sponge. At the same time in the bottom of the can it has a cavity to allow the stacking of another can, to be used as a joining system that makes a perfect match for transportation or storage.
The optimal conditions for a cigar to be fresh it's a temperature between 18 and 22 degrees centigrade and a humidity of around 65 to 75%.
The slow humectation can stands for the easy humectation of cigars, so they can be kept with the proper temperature and humidity below the allowed range. In order to maintain these conditions, the only thing necessary is to keep the sponge wet.
The slow humectation can proposed in this invention, it's an clear solution to provide an adequate humectation to cigars or “puros”, in a uniform and slow way through cedar plates. At the same time it allows a easier transportation or storage due to the design in the bottom of the can and on its top lid providing a perfect match.